


Secrets End

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: May the Force be with us all. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angry Alec, But only a little, Clizzy - Freeform, Edom is a planet but still hellish, F/F, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Jedi!Alec, Kidnapping, M/M, Malec, Multi, Multiple LGBT Couples, Other, Sad Magnus, The Force, Torture and torment, Twisting the Star Wars Universe for my needs, homophobic talk, jimon, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Seven years of peace.Again, life has a way of bringing tragedy.Maryse didn’t want to call them in but she didn’t have a choice. She needed them now more than ever. She needed them to work together, because there was a new evil that had been hiding that no one knew about.A powerful wielder of the Dark Force.  More evil then the Sith Lords of the past, far more powerful than Asmodeus ever was.  An evil that had maneuvered its way onto and out of the Rebel base of D’Qar, leaving blood and sorrow behind, taking with it Maryse’s heart.





	1. Queen of Secrets

Once upon a time, three little girls met in a courtyard and became friends.  They grew up as best friends and married three very different men, who were also best friends.  Within their love, they each had children.  Of course, as life happened tragedy stuck and now only one of those women remains. 

That woman was Queen Maryse Lightwood and she was the last.  Last of the women and now last to be Queen.  She loved her children and her best friends’ children but they had all needed to go their own way.   Except, Max of course.  Max…

Maryse was the Queen of secrets. 

Secrets about her son, the Master Jedi who was currently in hiding with the most dangerous force sensitive man known, a life he loves. 

Secrets about her second son, who travels the Galaxy in a legendary ship with his partner in crime as well as in life, both happy as they live on the edge as combined bounty hunters and rebel spies.

Secrets about her daughter and her daughters lover, who happily lead the fiercest squadron in all of the Rebellion because of her lovers’ ability to record everything she sees and together they have learned how to turn it into the ability to convert what she sees into battle plans and enemy take downs.

Secrets, that if the Empire ever found out they would hunt them down, destroying them one by one.  

Maryse had always been good at keeping secrets and ever since the last war; they seemed to build more and more. It had been seven years since the end of that war, since Emperor Asmodeus had fallen.

Seven years of peace.

Again, life has a way of bringing tragedy.

Maryse didn’t want to call them in but she didn’t have a choice. She needed them now more than ever. She needed them to work together, because there was a new evil that had been hiding that no one knew about.  

A powerful wielder of the Dark Force.  More evil then the Sith Lords of the past, far more powerful than Asmodeus ever was.  An evil that had maneuvered its way onto and out of the Rebel base of D’Qar, leaving blood and sorrow behind, taking with it Maryse’s heart. 

Maryse’s last secret.

In the dark of the night she came, taking the youngest and only heir to the throne, Maxwell Lightwood.   


	2. Calling them Home

Maryse had called her daughter and her daughter’s girlfriend in to her chambers. Isabelle and Clary walked in looking exhausted having not slept since the attack on the base.

“Mother, there is nothing. We have searched the grounds for any sign of who did this but there are only tracks from a ship that we cannot identify. We need to call them in now mother.”  Isabelle Lightwood looked over to the Queen, tears in her soulful brown eyes, pleading with her to do what must be done.

“Make the call. Send them to collect your brother and Magnus at all costs. Bring them all home Isabelle. Clary, work with the fighters to start patrols. We need to prepare.”

Izzy walked out and headed to the Ops station. She pulled up the communication device that Simon Lewis had created for the family for encrypted communication that no one person could decode without a responding communicator.

“Ranger to Falcon, Return to Base and bring the Master and his apprentice with you. Confirm?” izzy waited to hear her brothers’ voice.  Her life turned upside down, a friendly voice signally help was on the way would help the knot in her chest ease a little.

“Confirm Base. What happened?” Jace Wayland’s voice echoed across the speaker.

“Base attacked. Falcon, baby bird is gone. Please hurry. Base out.” Izzy couldn’t take a chance. She needed to get in the air and do something.

As word reached Jace, Simon changed course for the planet of Jakku. They had not been back there to see the runaway Jedi and his better half in almost two years.  Had it been any other reason they wouldn’t do it now either.

“You ok?” Simon asked as he placed his hand on the back of Jace’s neck. He could feel the tension strain against his hand.

“You know what this means, asking to bring them in? Someone has taken Max and it’s bad.” Simon sat down in his co-pilot seat and hung his head, not knowing what to say.  Jace looked at his lover, a grim look graced his angelic face as he switched the Millennium Falcon to hyper-drive and hit the accelerator.  It was time to have a family reunion.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Alexander Lightwood was happy.  He was wrapped around the love of his life at the dawn of a beautiful new day and he was gloriously happy.  Which is why he doesn’t understand why he keeps getting the feeling that something bad was coming. That he was not going to end this day in the same happiness he had right now.

His hand strayed to Magnus’ hair as he felt the younger man stir from sleep.  As he watched, Magnus opened his golden-green eyes and smiled then froze. His eyes taking on a glazed look Alec hadn’t seen in many years. Not since….

“Mags? Magnus? MAGNUS!” Alec desperate to find out why he was not responding. “Magnus look at me!”

“Alexander… be prepared. Your brother is landing. He brings news, bad news.”

“What news? Mags what did you see?” Magnus just shook his head and sprang from the bed. “Magnus, dammit! Answer me.” Alec demanded, his normal gentle voice being replaced with fear.

“I don’t know I just know they are here and I can feel their fear, Alec. Come on.” Magnus threw Alec his tunic and headed for the door of their home.

By the time Alec was dressed and had headed to the door, Jace stood there, his multi colored eyes full of both sadness and worry. Simon, not far from Jace normally, hung back as the brothers took each other in.

“Jace? What…?”

“They sent me to get you and Magnus. Mother… someone or something took Max and escaped from the base unseen and untouched. She’s calling us all in, Alec. We need to go home. Can you come?”

Alec looked at Magnus.  They had agreed that their old lives were just that, old. Their new life was what they needed to focus on. But, this was Max and the woman who helped them find this life that they have lived for the last 7 years. 

Magnus nodded, turned and headed over to the wall.  Alec knew exactly what he was going to do.  With a wave of his hand, Magnus had unlocked the secret panel and pulled out the box hidden there.  Opening it, Magnus reached in and grabbed the few things that he knew they would need, closed it and returned it to its hiding spot.  Silently Alec moved over and removed the robes and sabers from his hands. Alec had not stopped being a Jedi; he practiced with a different saber that was Magnus’ parents. These were his sabers, hidden with his robes.  Magnus left for their room and packed what they might need, returning once he was ready to leave. Alec stood ready, robes flowing over his body once again.

It was time.

“Cat will take care of everything while we are gone. I contacted her for you before I came.” Jace informed them as they made their way out to the Millennium Falcon.

Once loaded, Jace and Simon pulled the ship into the air, directed it towards their destination, and with a look of grim determination he hit the button that would take them all home.


	3. Reunion

It had been years since Alec had been home. He had seen Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Clary since he left that last day. His mother had given him his last mission knowing he wouldn’t return, unless…

_’How and why Max?  Why now?’ Alec thought._

“Darling? Are you ok?” Magnus sat down and took Alec’s hand in his.  Alec looked down at their hands and smiled, they fit together perfectly.

“I’m just lost in thought. It’s been a long time since… maybe I should have tried to come back once or twice Magnus.” Guilt bleeding into his voice as he looks at their entwined hands.

“We talked about it Alexander, it would have put them in all kinds of danger. You could have come alone but you always said it was too risky. This is my fault, if I wasn’t...” Alec looked up then, shaking his head vehemently.

“No Mags. Stop! She told me to keep you safe and be happy. She knew I could never come home. But this…” Alec couldn’t continue. The thought of his baby brother, being held captive by who or what, caused Alec’s gut to twist and he knew he would do anything to bring him home.

“We’re approaching the base Alec.” Simon said interrupting the two men’s’ conversation.

“Alright Simon, thanks.” Taking a deep breath and squeezing his lovers hand Alec prepared himself for the worst.

VVVVVVVV

She had aged. It was the first thing Alec noticed as he walked towards his mother. She was still beautiful but he could see where the years and this recent issue with his brother had brought out the weariness in her eyes.

“Mother.” Alec whispered it as he took her in his arms, hugging her to him.  She seemed to shrink then. She felt fragile in his arms, her shoulders shaking with emotion.

“Alec, they took him. Someone came here into the base and took him…I didn’t know what else to do. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.  We want to be here, we will find him. I promise you. Now you need to go and rest. We will let you know of anything we find.”  Alec released her than, she nodded patted his cheek once and retired to her chambers.

“Jace gather everyone in the Ops center while Magnus and I settle. My old room available?”

“Yes, it’s as you left it. I’ll gather everyone. I have some intel that Raphael has been working on, we can go over it then.” Alec nodded and grabbing Magnus’ hand, he headed to his old room.

Once in the room, Magnus gathered him into his arms, knowing that he was emotionally drained. Alec laid his head down on his boyfriends shoulder and let out a shaky breath. Magnus just pulled him closer and let his love seep into Alec. Eventually, Alec relaxed in his arms and raised his head to look down at his lovers’ eyes.

“I couldn’t do this without you Mags. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Alexander, always.”

The boys broke apart and changed out of their clothes and into something more comfortable. After meeting everyone, they both were going to have to get some rest for the missions coming up in the morning.

“Shall we, love?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand to Alec a smile gracing his full pink lips as Alec grabbed his hand and dropped a kiss on those lips before they made their way out the door.

The Ops center. Not much had changed exactly. More technology, thanks to Simon he imagined. Alec looked over the faces, grown older over the last 7 years yet all precious to him in one way or the other.  Alec smiled as he met the eyes of each one, Maia Roberts leaning back against a man Alec did not recognize, Clary and his sister Izzy attached to her hip, Jace with Simon and finally Raphael, Max’s personal guard.

“Hello everyone.” Alec and Magnus took seats, looking around waiting for Jace to start the meeting. To his surprise, Raphael spoke first.

“Alec…this is all my fault. I ask that if you see fit to have any punishment held off, I would like to join you to find him.”  Alec looked with wide eyes at the man who had kept his baby brother safe since birth.  Raphael Santiago had been at Max’s side for 17 years, keeping the wayward and headstrong prince from most bodily harm.

“Raph, no. No punishments. Are you crazy?” Alec huffs a small laugh. “Max was punishment enough wasn’t he? Little genius that he is always gave you a run for your money. I understand your need to find him and yes, please help us but do not ever think that you are at fault.”

“I should have been more vigil.” Raphael argued.

“You were asleep from what I was told. We have protections in place for this. My question is, is there someone on the inside helping whoever this was?” Alec looked at the new comer sitting close to Maia with a curious look.

“Alec…” Maia started but was cut off by the tall handsome stranger.  

“Maia.  Alec, my name is Jordan, Jordan Kyle. I’ve been here for about 5 years. I have heard great things about all of you.  I was recruited by Isabelle and quickly became part of the team.” Jordan turned his hazel eyes to Izzy and then back to Alec. Once done he pulled long fingers through his brown shoulder length curls waiting to see the reaction of what he just said.

Alec looked at his sister for confirmation and once she nodded, he noticeably relaxed.   He smile at Jordon and then waved at Jace to proceed.

Jace detailed out what they knew which was very little and options they had tried while gathering everyone together. They knew Max had been in bed, that when the alarms were sounded of a break-in the first place Raphael looked was his room and he was already missing. The data collected about the break in was sparse and held no information on whom or what had done this.

The meeting continued, each group getting an assignment. Alec and Magnus were going to walk the grounds and see if Magnus could get a feel for who it was that took Max. It was time to get to work to find his brother, Alec stood as everyone dispersed, taking Magnus hand they headed towards the youngest prince's bedchamber. 


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets his captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mental torment in this chapter. Fair warning for anyone who might trigger over it.

It seemed to surround him, the feeling of bitter cold.

He shook his head again trying to dislodge the mist in his brain as his eyes tried to focus in the blackness around him. He took a mental inventory of himself and found no injuries but he was certainly woozy.  Drugged? Knocked out?

“Where am I?” Max Lightwood groaned out to the blackness.

“Why? You can’t leave; does it matter where you are?” He was not expecting an answer, so when the voice slithered into his brain from the darkness, he jumped startled, his skin covered with gooseflesh as a violent shiver ran down his back.

 _“Who are you?”_ Max said as he backed away from the sound.

“I brought you here.” Her voice whispered in the blackness… _her? It?_

Laughter rang out from a different area. It was as if, the person could actually walk around, soundlessly. The laughter itself sounded cold and merciless making Max actually fear for his life.

“You know so little. I am the mother of the darkness that flows around you. I am the oldest of those who call themselves darkness. You should not concern yourself though; I am not here for you. You are just to play with.”  The woman’s voice was now directly in front of him.

“Then why am I here! Why can’t I see?” Max shouted towards the disembodied voice.

“Then see.”

As the voice drifted away, the room became brighter so he could see his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted, he could see the body belonging to the harsh voice.

She was as beautiful as she was dark. Tall and lithe, her body curved but sleek. Ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders reaching the middle of her back, wavy and yet straight. Her skin was like porcelain where he could see it from under her red robes and her lips were the color of the darkest ruby.  She was truly beautiful until you looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen in his young life. Black with a center of white, but when you looked into their endless depths you could feel the pull of darkness that rested in them.  Cold, empty darkness of forever.

She smiled seeing the fear crawl across the younger man’s face and in her smile Max saw nothing but death. His death. His families death. Everyone.

“Wh-what is your n-n-name?” Max asked as a shiver of apprehension shot up his spine.

“I’m Lilith the mother of darkness.” Max’s eyes widened. The legends that Alec had told him when he was a child flitted through his mind.  Legends of the creators. Legends of the beginning of what they call the Force.

 _It’s not possible_ , he thought.

As if she could read his mind, she grinned and dipped her head in acknowledgement, “Yes, all the legend are true” fell from her red lips then she leaned her head back and crowed feeling his fear grow.  

Abruptly she stopped, her face turning to a cold mask as she spun and left the room leaving him to ponder what was going to happen now.  Max waited for something to happen, but nothing changed.

After a while, he felt the tension ease from his body.  He stood then and stretched his body trying to ease the pain in his body. As he moved, the room was thrown into total blackness, the icy screech of Lilith ripping through his mind, jolting his body and crashing him to the floor clutching his head.  His screams echoing off the walls for no one to hear.  

~@~@~@~@~@~

Alec and Magnus sat in the quiet of the courtyard, facing each other. Their knees together, hands clasped, bodies lifted up off the ground. In the years away, Alec had taught Magnus everything he knew about the Force and being a Jedi and in turn, Magnus used his special abilities to expand on Alec’s knowledge and they had learned to do things as one. 

Their bond was like no other anyone had ever seen before. Like others before them, they could communicate without being near each other but their bond allowed them not to even think about it for it to happen. It was as if they were of one mind and two bodies.  

As abilities went, Alec noticed that all three pairs had special quirks that made them unique to normal fighters.  Izzy and Clary could communicate without speaking and Clary could show Izzy what she needed her to see by thinking about it.  This made the two formidable pilots and fighters. Many fights had been won because of their silent but amazing connection.

Jace and Simon trained together every day. They fought together like no other before them. Together they were a well-oiled machine coupled with the unheard of technology that Simon could almost produce out of thin air. The bounty hunter duo was unstoppable and could out run and out fight, anything they came across. They worked for the highest paying clients and had resources across the galaxy. As Bounty hunters, they were the most sought after and most feared by outlaws. 

All six together now, started training.  Izzy, Clary, and Simon started working on a ship that would be equal to the Millennium Falcon.  Jace and Maia were scouting information on the kidnapped Prince and Alec and Magnus trained fighters for the palace.  Everyone had a job to do, while they waited.

No one talked about the “what if” scenarios.

It had been weeks since the prince had been kidnapped and the tension was almost unbearable. Jace and Maia had returned to base empty handed as no one seemed to know who or what had the prince or why.

“Dammit Jace it’s not possible! Someone has to KNOW _SOMETHING_!” Alec ranted as he paced back and forth feeling like a caged animal. Jace pulled angry eyes up to his brother. The last of his demeanor snapped.

“I’m serious Alec I have tapped every source I have every used and some I would never go to before. NO ONE KNOWS ANYTHING!” Jace screamed.  His eyes hard as he watched his brother stop, glare at him and then storm out of the Ops center.  Jace watched the back of his beloved brother and sighed. Weariness replaced anger in his eyes as he tried to calm down.

“Jace….”

“NO! Just no…Simon. Not now.  I…I’m failing them. I always knew I would. I-I-I just can’t….” Jace hung his head and walked away, never once looking back at his lover. Simon huffed out a bitter laugh as he walked outside to where Alec and Magnus stood, Magnus trying to calm Alec down. Simon stopped walking and glared at the Jedi.  

 _It was time for some hard truth_ , he thought.

“ _What_ Simon? Don’t even start on me about Jace.” Alec growled in frustration as he started to pace again thinking there had to be something he could do differently.

“You know what Alec? Jace is hurting too. He doesn’t need this! He already feels like a giant failure on his own. He doesn’t need you to tell him he is too! It’s not like the last 7 years he hasn’t had to deal with everything on his own anyway. Why don’t you just do what your best at and _LEAVE HIM ALONE_!”  Trembling from the fury built up in him, letting the hurt and frustration over come him, Simon turned and stomped away, leaving a stunned pair in his wake.

Magnus looked at Alec, knowing instantly that he felt the ever-present guilt that had come with his leaving all those years ago.  Magnus felt it as well.  After all, it was Magnus he had come after and stayed with instead of being here to protect his family.

They had only wanted to protect them.

Magnus was reaching out for Alec when the entire base went dark.  Alec moved next to Magnus, feeling with his mind for his lover.  As he reached out for his hand, Magnus jerked screaming out in pain, his hands grabbing at his head.

“Alexander, there is…there’s….ohhhhhh…ahhgggg…” Magnus leaned against Alec as the shrillness of laughter pierced the air around them.  

“I have what you want.” The voice taunted.

The sound of it in the dark was cold and penetrating as it screamed into their minds, uninvited.  Alec grabbed Magnus and they ran, to the Ops center. All of them found their way back to each other just as the lights returned and in a burst of brilliance, the form of a woman appeared. All six looked at the image desperate to get the noise out of their heads. 

The sound seemed to be worse for Magnus as he reacted with violent trembling, collapsing at Alec’s feet.  He reached for him as the woman’s image spoke.

“JEDI!” Alec froze at her command. “YOU. You want him back. I can feel your fear and anger. Your overwhelming frustration at not being able to find what you are looking for.” Her lush lips twisted into a sneer as her cold gaze moved over them.

“ _Who are you_?” Alec demanded as Magnus tried to stand. “Why are you doing this? What do you want?”  At that, she stopped moving and faced off with the Jedi. Her black eyes pierced his, freezing him to the spot.

“I’m the mother of darkness, Alexander. I am the oldest of the old and I want what is mine.” Lilith’s image moved, long black waves of hair flowed down her back as she walked back and forth. She lifted her hand, pointed her sharp tipped finger at Alec, eyes gleaming with hatred.

“You took from me, Alexander. First Asmodeus lost his son, trying to take him from me. Then you took Asmodeus and now you have kept from me his grandson. They were mine. Now I am keeping your brother and I am going to turn him. Turn him in to what Magnus was supposed to be and when I’m done with Maxwell he will be the very thing that destroys you!”

“LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!” Jace and Alec scream almost in unison.

“Too late boys…see?” With a wave of her hand Max appeared in front of them. Alec knew it was just an image of him but he could see the fear as Max sat in a corner trembling. _’Lilith please come back. Please…don’t leave me alone in the dark again. I’ll be good….pleasssseeee.’_ The young man’s voice broke on a sob, his voice soft and timid, so unlike Max.

“See, he belongs to me now. He craves me and soon… very soon, I will have turned him completely and he will give over all of your secrets. All of the secrets and lies and then all of you will die!” Her face twisted harshly as the shrill scream rang into their minds again, causing them to struggle from pain. Then the noise and the woman were gone, leaving only the image of their little brother to burn into their memories.

To their horror, the image of Max became bright and clear. They see that he’s screaming, every line of pain clearly etched in his youthful face from a tormentor that no one could see or save him from.  His body jerks from the invisible menace torturing him in the darkness as they watch helplessly. Alec’s mind races trying to feel him. Nothing.

“NO!” Isabelle sobbed, falling to her knees as the image of her little brother clutching at his head, balled up in on himself tore at her. Then as quickly as it was there, the image disappeared, leaving them all unbearably scared, and shaking. 

Clary crawled over to Isabelle as she screamed for him to come back. She pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth trying to ease the hurt they had just witnessed.

Simon pulled Jace up from the floor, rubbing his hands up and down the hunter’s back, trying to sooth him as his body shook in his arms. Jace muttering over and over his little brothers name.

Magnus watched them all, his hands shaking as he pulled them through his hair. His eyes flitting from one to the other, he slowly rose from the floor. Once up he finally settled his eyes on Alec.   

Alec let the tears run down his cheeks unchecked, his face a mask of torment and pain. Hands balled into fists at his sides, fighting for control.

Magnus backed away from Alec, knowing he should comfort him but unable to do so.  It was his fault. He heard what the woman had said, Asmodeus’ grandson. She had wanted him and had taken Max because he wasn’t available. About to turn to run, a strong hand closed around his arm.

“No Mags. Not this time.” Alec whispered. Frightened eyes turned to him, widening with understanding.

“Alexander… please.” He implored his lover. He could fix this. He could make it right.

“No. I’m not trading one person I love for another.  You mean as much to me – to us, as Max.  I could never look my little brother in the eye if I let you run off and try to exchange yourself for him. We do this together Magnus.”  Alec pulled him into his arms, holding on to him as if his very life depended on it.  A shudder coursed through Magnus as he listened to Alec, not feeling worthy of such love.

“I love you Alexander, more than life itself. Please let me do this.” He felt the shake of his boyfriends head and his strong arms pulled him tighter against him. “I can fix this for you. Please?”

Alec shivered at the thought of Magnus leaving him coursed through his mind. “No Magnus, never again. Together or not at all.”

“Together?” Magnus whispered, thanking and cursing the universe that gave him Alexander Lightwood and his stubbornness.

“Yes, together. I fear all of us are going to be needed to beat her. If we can’t then no one will be safe anywhere Magnus. All of us, together.”  Magnus looked up in to those mossy eyes and saw the truth in them. They would have to face her together and they would need to be like one mind and body when they did.  He reached up and kissed his boyfriend then wiped away the tear streaks on his chiseled cheekbones.

“Alright Alexander, we should get started immediately. He will be hard to get to if she turns him before we can reach him.”

Alec looked up from Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes as the others approached them. All four with renewed determination etched into their faces. They all seemed to know the score. It was all or nothing.

Together they would fight for Max.

Together as one.


	5. Secrets End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the secrets that Maryse hides and why do they call her the Queen of secrets and lies?

Alec twitched in his sleep, his hand reaching out towards the boy in his dream. His head shaking in denial as his mind showed him what he refused to think about during the day. Images that tormented him in the dead of night repeatedly, until all he can do is scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Come on Maxie. We're going to be late and you know the Queen will be mad.” Alec teased as his little brother ran into his open arms. Alec caught him up and swung him around listening to him giggle. Putting him down Max tugged at his big brothers robes._

_“Mom gets mad at you too?” The small child asked, awe pushing his voice higher, his round eyes sparkling at his hero. “I thought no one got mad at a Jedi!” Alec looked down to the puff of brown hair covering those beautiful dark eyes so full of wonder and worship.  He knelt down, making them face to face.  He pushed back a shock of hair out of the younger boy’s eyes and smiled._

_“Maxie I may be a Jedi but the Queen is a mother.  Mother always trumps Jedi, every time. Remember that the next time you are out to steal a cookie or two from the kitchen.” Max laughed at his brother and watched as Alec stood and then grabbed his hand to walk him in._

_“Alec will you always be here at the Palace to protect us?” Max asked as they walked towards the living quarters._

_“I’ll always be here for you Maxie, always.” Alec said but as he looked down at his brother but his hand was empty. He looked around frantic, seeing nothing of the younger prince. As he watched, the scene changed to Jakku and as tried to understand why he wasn’t home, the laughter pierced his mind, screaming in his dream like an dying animal.  He’s GONE! GONE!! GONE!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec twisted and turned; Magnus woke and grabbed him as he fought the nightmare. Alec sat upward screaming Max’s name, his hands clawing at his hair trying to force the sounds from his mind. Magnus tried and failed to sooth him. Eventually reality set in and Magnus watched as his beautiful warrior crumbled and sobbed falling into his arms.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Max woke up startled. He had been dreaming about Alec and then he was gone and all he felt was cold. He knew he was being childish but he wanted his big brother so bad.  He was trying to be brave but it was so hard in the cold darkness that he was forced to live in. Maybe if he made her his friend, he could talk her into releasing him.

“Lilith?” Max whispered into the dark. “Are you... will you please talk to me?”

“What do you want? Hmmm. Still waiting for him Max? After all these years you didn’t think that he would come running just for you, did you?” Lilith walked towards the young man cowering on the floor.

“He loves me though. He said sooo.” Max squeezed hid eyes shut as thoughts of Alec rushed to the surface.

“Yes well he loves that traitor more. You always knew that though, didn’t you Max? That you were never good enough for the Master Jedi.” Lilith whispered in a singsong voice. She reached down and ran her hand over his brown hair.  Max flinched thinking he would be punished but she just stroked his hair, soothingly.

“What about Jace or Izzy?” Hope filling his voice.

“Well if they come here they will just be taken out by the Troopers. Do you want them to die?” Her hand stopped in his hair waiting for an answer.

“No! Please don’t Lilith....please!! I’ll be good. Pla..pla...please?” Max sobbed clutching at her leg.

“Shhhhh little one. I’m here now. It will be ok.” She smiled a feral grin as the prince groveled at her feet. “I’ll always be here for you my pet.”

Max nodded and lowered his head wishing Alec was here but wondering if he even knew Max was gone.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Alec sat down in the Ops center unable to sleep any longer and thought about what they knew about Lilith and the situation with Max.

Thanks to Simon and his unbelievable inventions, they actually captured a trace on Lilith.  It gave them a general destination to a realm that did not register on any star system map they had, new or old.

Everything pointed to what could not be real, but could not be denied. She had said it herself. She was the oldest of the old. Mother of the darkness that was never spoke of. The legend spoke of the Father of balance, the Son of destruction and death and the Daughter of peace and creation. Never of the Mother that bore them. 

Alec knew of the whispered legend of Mortis and the origin of the Celestials. That Sith and Jedi lore had been handed down, whispered of the realm that was the conduit through which the Force flowed for the entire universe.  The legend of the realm with dreamlike environments that could not be mapped included descriptions of places with day and light flowing through everything causing it to flourish but at night, the dark would overcome and all things unsheltered would wither and die.

Alec suspected that this was the realm that Lilith had taken Max to make him a prisoner.  Any escape would either be met with peaceful and healing daylight that would render him brainwashed to its beauty or a harsh and lethal night that would bring only death.

He also suspected that form, which Lilith presented to them, was also one of many that she could take, as the legend revealed that the One, those before the Celestials were not a fixed form and could take on all forms human or creature alike, alive, or dead.

“Alec?” Startled by Jace’s voice Alec looked up from his research.

“I think I found her Jace. I have no idea what we are going to do. She’s…she’s like part of the Force itself. How are we going to fight something that doesn’t have to take shape and lives in a realm never breached before?” Alec’s eyes filled with doubt and worry as he looked at his brother. Jace sat down and started reading over what Alec had found.

“We need a plan.  Let’s get them up and start working together on this. Bring in mom; she knows history and the archives better than even you do. We may need that.” Alec nodded and went to collect the group.

Everyone assembled; they had brought in Raphael and Maia as well Maryse. Alec updated them on what he had found and now they were trying to devise some kind of plan of action. Maryse sat listening to Alec and all the questions going back and forth, finally she raised her hand for quiet.

“She’s a Force Wielder.  Once long ago Master Jedis, with the help of the Father tried in vain to overpower the Son, and lost. Normal Jedi will be no match against her.”

“So we just give up Mother?” Izzy’s voice raising as her disbelief what she was hearing.

“Of course not, Isabelle. He is my son and I want him home as much if not more then you. We have to look at this as it is.” Maryse looked down at her hands and sighed.  Will the demons of the past never die, she wondered silently. She shook her head and looked around, how much she hated it all.

“Mother is there something we are not aware of?” Alec asked, careful not to offend his mother in her brittle state. Maryse looked up at them all and began.

“They call me the Queen of secrets and lies, you know.” Maryse started, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips. “I studied the legends of old, not because I liked them but because I needed the information for what would come.  I had to prepare for… well the worst possible scenario. Azazel brought me the scroll containing the legend when Fay was pregnant with you Magnus.  He was so frightened; Robert and I didn’t know what to do to help him. He explained that his father was power hungry and that he knew of the legend. Once Azazel discovered the legend he knew he needed to get away from him and his plans.”

“Mother, we know about Magnus and the legend of the Lost One. We…” Maryse held up her hand halting his words.

“What you know Alexander is the legend that the four of us allowed out of the base. What we did not allow was the entire legend and the implications of what could be accomplished.” Maryse looked down at her hands, the sting of tears and shame filling her eyes as she felt the burning accusation from around the table.

“YOU KNEW?” Alec’s furious voice loud in the room, he stood only to be stopped by Magnus’ hand on his arm.

“Alexander let your mother continue. I am sure there is a reason behind this.” Looking at his boyfriend Alec nods once and sits rigidly in his chair.

“Please go on mother, what is it that we did not know?”

“The other part we swore we would take to our graves. They took Magnus into hiding and Robert and I watched for any sign that it would come to pass. I have the scroll here with the original legend which is a prophecy actually.” Maryse brandishes an ancient looking scroll and rolls it out in front of her. Clearing her throat, she begins to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A child born of the oldest families of the oldest Masters will hold the power of the light and dark sides of the Force within their hands. The child will be born in secret, in the darkest of night with the golden green eyes of the ancient Neti. The child will wield great power and will be the broker of peace for all the galaxies. Masters heed this warning, the child, if melded with one of their own will take on the powers of the ancient Force Wielders called One.  Giving the melded the ability to bring about peace or complete and utter destruction of worlds._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All eyes were on Maryse as she lifted her head. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and continued, her voice shaking with emotion.

“That is why Azazel stole the scroll and ran. He joined the ranks of the Jedi, mostly for protection and met my husband. Once you were born Magnus we knew that the prophecy could come true because you were born in secret in the darkest part of night and well your eyes are beautiful, if not legendary. I had hoped that with the destruction of your grandfather this would no longer be an issue and felt it was something you would not need to know. With Alec you would not have children so it would end there.”

“So why now? My entire family are dead, Maryse. I cannot meld with them to become one of these Wielders.” Magnus asked annoyed that they were wasting time on his past.

“I believe that you have great power Magnus and I think that done right you could win this war with Lilith.”

“Mom you said meld with?  Do they mean the old way of Force melding?” Alec’s eyes sharp and piercing watch his mother waiting for her reply.

“Yes, I believe so. There was no other way. I do know that the Meld cannot be forced, but must be freely done. It was outlawed; however, partly because Asmodeus did it with Sebastian and drove him insane.”

“Do we know where the archives on the Meld are? Does the Jedi have them?” At Maryse’s nod Alec asked, “Can you get them for me?”

“I can try. I am not sure the Masters will release them.”

“Well then mother, I suggest you tell them why. If I’m right, it may be our only chance at beating Lilith.” With this Alec stood and walked out, leaving everyone to stare after him in worry.

 ~@~@~@~@~@~

It had been days.

Long drawn out days.

Ever since they had requested the scrolls from the Jedi, while waiting it seemed that time moved slower.

Days spent researching everything that Magnus and he could find about the realm of Mortis, the Force Wielders, and the legend of the Lost One and the One’s.

Jace and Maia left to check their resources now that they had something to ask.  Izzy, Clary, and Simon started to look into building a ship that could travel there and back outfitted with everything Simon could think of.  While Raphael and Maryse pulled the archives and looked for anything that could help.

No one spoke about the lies.

No one spoke about the underlying anger in the Jedi Master, as he prowled the Palace.

Alec’s only solace came in the arms of his lover as he closed himself off from the Palace and the Queen, letting Magnus negotiate anything needed. He became obsessed with texts and archives barely stopping for sleep.  

“All I’m saying Alexander is that you are going to have to speak with her eventually.” Alec snuggled closer into the warmth of his boyfriend and sighed.

“She used me Mags. Used my love for you to…to… my love for him to… dammit she made me stay away.”

“Alec, talk to her please. I know you love me; I know you stayed with me out of love. You are the only one that is unsure about any of this.” Magnus pulled him closer, kissing his temple. He knew Magnus was right, that he would only get answers from his mother to the questions burning in his mind. Alec nodded and rose deciding it was time to confront his mother.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on his mother’s door. At her soft, “Come in” Alec turned the handle and walked thru the door. She looked up from the scrolls in hand her eyes soft and tired. 

“Alexander.” She knew what was coming; her acknowledgment was an offer for him to state his peace.

“Why, mother? You lied to me and used me and I want… _no..._ I demand to know why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars references can be found on the best Wiki ever! 
> 
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_meld  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mortis  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_wielder
> 
> A family of Force wielders, collectively known as the Ones and the Mortis gods, took sanctuary on the realm-world of Mortis, which some believed was where the Force itself originated from, where they lived as anchorites.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos are love and comments are what makes writing worth doing!  
> Until next chapter angels, enjoy!


	6. Blood turns Darkness falls

“How are you my pet?” The words rushed over Max as the hand carded through his hair, gentle and loving.

“Lonely. I want…want to go home. Please Lilith.  I miss my family.” Max pleaded looking up into the blackness of her eyes.  The fear that used to come, now replaced with sadness.

“You have me pet. Am I not enough for you?” Max winced. He did not want to anger her again. He was barely healed from the last time he had pushed her.  It had taken days of begging just to get food, a week to get her attention again.

“Yes, but I don’t want them to be angry with worry. I am a prince and I have responsibilities that will make everyone angry if not taken care of.” Max nuzzled closer trying his best to make her believe he never wanted to be away from her.

Max had learned early on that Lilith seemed to have a soft spot for him and he had worked out she would respond if he acted as if she were his only friend or family.

“I know they are not angry without you pet. I went to inform them where you were and no one…well no one paid me any attention.” Her voice sounded vulnerable and sad as she held the boy, as if she were trying to protect him from the horrors of the world.

“You went and talked to my…my mother? Jace and Izzy?” Max frowned confused by her words.

“Well of course love, I only wants what’s best for my favorite, now don’t I?” She smiled, her black eyes gleaming with delight. “Sadly, they have already replaced you, my pet. No longer needed you and found it too much trouble to come and get you.  Apparently they contacted your brother and he took care of it.”

“ALEC?!?! He replaced me? How is that…that is not possible. He’s not at the palace…he’s with… I mean he’s on assignment.”  Lilith laughed at his burst of emotion. Her black eyes turned cold and calculating.

“Well here then if you don’t believe me, Maxwell.” Lilith shoved the boy roughly to the floor. “I will just show you then.” Standing she grabbed his hand and threw him across the room.  She angrily turned and with a flourish of her hand, she spoke softly. 

Max’s eyes glazed over as the power to compel him overtook his mind. As her words took hold he could see it in his mind, she showed him the Ops room and Alec laughing with Magnus and Jace and Izzy.  The scene changed and it showed them all clapping as a young man took the princes spot.  She continued to whisper as she instructed his mind.

“The young man you see is a stranger Max. He has taken your place. Your family is happy with him.” As her control grew, his mind changed his memory to one of a stranger, accepting what she told him to see. Lilith moved away from him and waited as he came back to his own control.

“Why? Why don’t they want me back?” Max cried as the memory turned vison crashed into him, breaking his last hope that they would come.

“You were too much work, pet. I told you.  After all, it’s not like your brother came to you all those years he was away. This time it was too much of a burden. You have me though.” Lilith smiled, opening her arms for the boy, waiting.

Max had waited and waited. Months had come and gone, now. Lilith had said it had been six months, had she not. It certainly felt like it. He shook his head, tears streaming unchecked down his flushed cheeks.  He would never go home.  She was right; if Alec only came to replace him then no one else would come. They had all told him at one time or another that he was in the way.  

He looked up at the woman, sobbed and ran to open and waiting arms.

At least she wanted him.

Lilith closed her arms around the slim boy and smiled. Her eyes cold and lifeless as the darkness filled his heart.

He was almost hers. She would have her revenge it was almost time.

  

~@~@~@~@~@~

Maryse looked at her older son with both resignation and fear.  He continued to look to her as his chest heaved with frustrated sighs. She couldn’t blame him, after all this had all been her decision.  That fateful night when everything in her life had changed because she had made decisions as Queen that would influence so many lives for so long. 

“What do you want me to say Alec? That I didn’t consider your feelings when I withheld information from you? That I did the best I could with the information that I had. What is it that you want to know?”

“Mother that night, you told me that to bring Magnus here would put everyone in danger because he himself was dangerous.  That his power could not be contained and it would bring every bounty hunter from everywhere looking. We would be in constant battle. You said that to protect my family I needed to leave, find him, and never bring him back with me.  That the peace would only come if he were in hiding.” Alec started pacing, running his hand through his hair. “Why did you lie to me?  I PROMISED Max, dammit! I made him promises and I could have been here….WE could have been here if I had only known the TRUTH!”  Alec stormed at his mother, grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced her to look him in the eye.

“Alec, please. I cannot…you have to _understand!”_ Maryse begged her oldest, her hands resting on his chest feeling his heart as it pounded against his ribs.

“You said there was a possibility that Magnus could be used. You KNEW he had no family, why couldn’t I COME _HOME_?”

“Because he’s not the only one, dammit Alec!” Maryse raised her voice as Alec gripped her tighter.  With shock flashing across his face, he dropped his hands and backed away.

“You knew that there might be someone else and you….you could have warned me….we were in danger the entire time. Damn you why?”

“To protect our family line Alec! If something happened to Magnus you would be more worried about that damn man then your own brother and as Max is the only one that is left and willing to carry on a FAMILY I had to protect him FIRST! Who would carry on our legacy Alec? You and that…that MAN?” Maryse snapped her mouth shut, realizing what she had said, but it was too late. She watched as Alec stumbled back as if she had slapped him, his eyes widen as understanding dawns on him.

“You sent me away because you were afraid for the end of the Trueblood/Lightwood bloodline? You made me believe that Magnus was in danger here so I would stay away because I cannot have children. Because I’m with a man.” Alec’s hand shook as he raised it to stop her from coming closer. “What else are you hiding from me Mother?”

“Alec…please…” Maryse’s pleading was met with a hand stopping her.

“ **THE TRUTH**!” Hazel orbs turned to ice as the gazed on the pleading brown of his mothers.

“Asmodeus has another son. Azazel knew that he was alive when he took the scroll and ran. He was 2 years younger so Azazel hoped that without the scroll his brother would be safe from harm. If Magnus were to meld with him… it would mean the end Alec if they came looking again. I couldn’t take the chance that… you were so in love with him. I figured it was the only way you would be happy and not bring him back home.” Maryse dropped her eyes, looking at her hands desperate to stop the tremble she saw there.

“His name?” Alec whispered, unable to control the fury in his voice.

“Az said they called him Abe but his full name was…is Abbadon Bane. I have had him looked for since Magnus was born and Az brought me the information but nothing ever materialized. Alec… I know you’re angry…” Alec looked at her then, the look in his eye cutting off any further comments. She knew that at this moment she had lost her oldest son.

“I will bring back my brother, fix what you allowed to happen and then we are done, mother. I want everything you have on all of your secrets by morning and then STAY OUT OF MY WAY!” The Queen flinched at the venom that dripped from the Jedi as she watched through tears as Alec turned and walked away.

~@~@~@~@~@~

In the darkest of night, Max moved in his sleep, his mind filled with images of his brothers and sister laughing at him. Enjoying themselves, not caring that he was missing or dead.  As tears fell from his dream filled eyes, she watched him, moving her hand twisting the dream in to horror-filled images of his family if he were to go back. Death and destruction everywhere he turned.

She waited until he screamed and jolted upright before moving to him. Soothing his whimpers and holding him close. Telling him, she would always be there for him. Always take care of him, no matter what.  Whispering words that as sleep consumed him again, set the seed in his mind, buried deep that he was now hers...

He would always be hers.


	7. Weapons and the Lost One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's been forever and not because I didn't want to but there was writers block and life and moving and uggggg. 
> 
> Sorry! If you have bookmarked this and are like well finally! I so agree. I will try and do better, promise.

He didn’t sleep or eat as the days merged into each other _._ He fought off the others when they tried to take him back to the palace. He had to find it!  He was not going to stop until he found it. Sleep was passing out from exhaustion at best and forced at the worst.  This time was no exception.  Earlier he had literally passed out on his way to their room when Magnus found him, lying on the floor and moved him to their shared bed.

This time though Alec Lightwood was dreaming.

**_Alec moaned as he pushed against the invisible force around him. He felt the stone in his hand, cutting his skin from the crumbling shrine. He recognized the Shrine as he forced his way in. He knew the answer was here somewhere. Whatever it was he needed it to save Max._ **

Alec flung to his back, his arm falling behind him, landing on a sleeping Magnus. Alec caught in the deep recesses of his mind, muttering gibberish as he shook his head, his hands gripping invisible stones and bricks.  

“Alexander?” Magnus voice deep from sleep whispered as the man next to him shuddered.

**_He had them now. He would find it in the Jedi archives but the book pages were all blank. Blank and crumbling and yet he kept going, dropping one to pick up another. Each one leading deeper into the Shrine of the Jedi Masters like a trail left just for him.  Looking down at his hands he didn’t care they were covered in blood from cuts and scrapes as he used them to slide along the passage as he walked blindly in the dark._   _I WILL FIND IT!_ _His mind screamed as he stumbled and fell, crawled and clawed his way farther and farther into the darkness._**

**_‘JEDI.’_ **

**_Alec froze, the voice vibrated through his body._ **

**_‘You seek what you cannot have.’_ **

“NO!” Alec screamed back at the disembodied voice in his head as Magnus tried desperately to shake him awake.  Nothing he did penetrated the haze in Alec’s mind. Magnus reached out with the Force and touched the energy vibrating from Alec’s mind snapping back as if violently shoved away.

**_‘What you seek is for another, in the house of his fathers’ father. He alone can unlock it and he alone can wield it.’_ **

“Please….please…I will do anything…for him.” Tears poured from Alec’s closed eyes, his horse voice screamed at the entity no one else could see. Magnus shook his head as Jace and Izzy approached the bed after hearing the commotion from their brother and bursting into the room.

“Magnus, what’s going on?” Jace whispered as he reached for one of Alec’s hands.

“I don’t know but it’s more than a dream. He’s talking to someone or something and I cannot get him to wake up.” 

**_‘You are marked for great things, Guardian. Take the One to the house of his fathers’ father and he will know.’_ **

**_Alec bowed his head as images filled his mind’s eye showing him everything he needed to know._   _He goes to ask but before the words came to his lips, they filled his head._**

**_‘I am The Father.  I exist in the realm between. She is The Mother. She will not stop now. Save him and you will save them all.’_ **

**_Alec felt the energy leaving him, pulling away and he fell to his knees racked with unbelievable pain._ **

Alec started to shudder violently. Izzy screamed and jumped towards him, as the force of it lifted him off the bed.

**“STOP!”**

The word tore from Magnus as he reached out and felt the energy inside Alec moving.  Alec’s body ceased its progress and settled back against the ruined sheets of the bed.  Everyone watched to see what might happen next. Magnus sagging against the wall desperately trying to reach Alec’s life force with his, as tears gathered in his eyes.

Finally, Alec’s eyes fluttered open and he looked directly at Magnus, his eyes held only certainty.

“I know what we need to do.”

~@~@~@~@~@~

After that, Alec became a madman.  He pulled everything he knew on The Ones and Asmodeus. He read and reread old texts that most couldn’t even understand. Alec absorbed it as if it was water. Then a few days after, he walked into the suite and found Magnus going over information on Lilith.

“Magnus, we need to talk.”  Alec had just appeared after hours of being locked up with his mother in conference.

“Alright Alexander. What is the problem?”

Taking Magnus’ hands Alec slowly and methodically explained the contact from the Father. 

“So ’the house of his fathers’ father’ has to be your fathers’ father, Asmodeus. Apparently, your father and grandfather had quite the mansion and it’s still owned by your family. That is what Mother informed me just now.”

“So this thing is there that we need to find?” Magnus asked, the terror he felt making his voice shake.

“Yes, and you will know when you get there. I don’t know any more than that. I know this is a lot to deal with Magnus. Everything I found leads to the weapon and that it is connected to you. So I know I shouldn’t ask but will you help me?” Vulnerable hazel eyes turned and caught golden green, a silent plea to help where no one else could.

“Of course love. I… um… well I admit that I’m a little…uhh nervous about this but we have to try something.”  Alec nodded his agreement, the beaming smile he gave him, blinding in its happiness. “We will head out first thing tomorrow?” Alec nodded one last time before gathering his lover in his arms and burying his face in his neck drowning in the scent that was strictly Magnus.  Magnus moaned feeling their bond connect and take hold as Alec’s grip tightened on him. It had been so long since they had connected on this level that it felt almost like the first time again.

“Come on love, let’s go to bed.” Alec whispered against the golden skin as his lips slid up to his earlobe causing ripples of goosebumps to rise.

“Yes, please.” Magnus groaned tightening his hold on Alec’s shoulders.

Alec swept up his lover, angled them into their bedroom and with a flourish of his hand the door swished shut locking them in until morning.

 

~@~@~@~@~@~

Jace and Simon worked at breakneck speed to complete the ship Alec insisted they needed for the mission. It needed to be able to outrun the Empire and Imperial forces as well as over take them if needed. It needed to be able to go thru to the dimension that the planet resided, the home of The One. There they would find Lilith.

First though they needed to take a small trip to the House of Asmodeus.

Izzy and Clary leading a squad followed Maia piloting the Millennium Falcon carrying Alec and Magnus to the planet Edom, where Azazel Bane was born.

Edom was not a popular place. The hot and humid atmosphere made it almost impossible for most species to live. Humanoid beings could handle it as long as they stayed in doors on the hottest of days.  The heat created an aura of red hues and the ground itself was burnt reds and oranges.  What grew on the planet was vicious and most likely dangerous to anyone unaccustomed to the planet.  As the Falcon landed with Izzy and Clary not far behind, the planet was at its coldest part of the day yet all five of them felt wave after wave of heat envelope them.

“I guess if you lived here long enough you would have to go insane.” Magnus joked as he wiped his forehead for what seemed to him the millionth time.

“Let’s go into the house, according to my research Mags it will know you and open for you. Something Azazel said to my mother confirmed it.” Alec informed the group as they walked up to the mansion.  

The scanner buzzed and when they reached Magnus’ eyes, they stopped and the door slid open. Apparently, his eyes were the key.  Slowly walking into the large house Magnus could feel the Darkside of the Force emanating from the walls. As if, there had been so much dark used that the foundation was drenched in it. 

“Magnus, anything yet?” Alec inquired as they moved into what seemed to be the heart of the house.

“I feel things, dark energy, guilt and a presence like my own but slightly different. Nothing that is calling to me though.  Perhaps some parts of the house more intimate to Asm…him?” Alec nodded and led the group up the stairs to what was the sleeping suite.

“Here, this looks like the master suite.” Izzy called out after each had taken to looking in all of the doors.

As Magnus approached, he could feel rage, guilt, and sorrow so severe that he had to lean into Alec as they rolled over him.  The rage hit him the hardest over and over until he almost collapsed.  A shudder violently shook him as Alec struggled to keep him standing.

“It must be in there. Help me Alec…I can’t…please.” Alec’s jaw tightened, because he understood what his boyfriend was saying. He couldn’t walk in the room on his own and needed Alec to do it for him. He bent and pulled his lover into his arms, bridal style and gripping him tightly walked into the darker room.

As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Alec felt Magnus stiffen and his heart race. He lifted his hand and pointed towards the wall next to the bed.  Alec moved closer to it and realized it was a portrait.  

“Magnus is that you?” Alec is stunned, the man in the portrait looks just like Magnus, only younger.

“I think that was my dad, right before he ran away. Alec, move the picture to the side.” Alec stands Magnus up and removes the portrait.  Magnus closes his eyes and sets his hands on the wall. The sounds of older mechanisms moving, dust particles falling, and the men gasp in shock as the wall slides sideways revealing an orb.  “Alec, this is it. I can feel it calling to me.” 

“Can you pick it up? Is it dangerous?” 

Magnus reaches out and pick up the orb and a flash of light springs from it and as Alec watches, Magnus’ eyes roll back and turn milky as he if transported into some type of mental pathway.

_‘You have found what you need in your fathers’ father’s house, have you Lost One?’ The voice moves over his mind like a whisper until Magnus shivers from it._

_‘I have. What do I need to do with it?’ Magnus shouted out to whomever or whatever it was that seemed to be directing them._

_‘It will tell you when it is time. The Force is very old and that was formed with its youngest particles. It will serve you well Lost One.’_

_‘Who are you to me?’ Magnus begged, not understanding why the connection was so severe, why he called him Lost One._

_‘You are from the line of your fathers’ father, who came from the line of one of the oldest however the womb that bred it was older even and is mother to all.  The reason that Lilith wanted you, Lost One, is because you are the last of us. You are the last generation of The One. She has been trying to get to your line and almost succeeded with your grandfather until your father left. By the time, she knew of you, you were with the Guardian, Jedi Master Alexander and safe. Take heed, Lost One. The orb will destroy her, but only one with our powers may wield it. That includes her.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

Magnus came to on the ship, snuggled up against his lover, who was begging him to come back. Unsure how long he was out or how he had come to be back on the ship, Magnus moved against Alec.

”Alexander.” The whispered voice reached out to the Jedi.

“MAGNUS! I was so worried.” Alec pulled him tighter to his chest. “Are you alright?”

“I’m ok Alexander I just…what happened?” Magnus sat up and looked around, looking for the orb.

“I put it in a hold. You seemed to be completely out of your mind and body for a while but then you came back and let go of it so I put it away. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Magnus nodded and explained everything he had learned in the small amount of time he had held the orb. Why only he could wield it and what it did.  They had a way there and the weapon to take on Lilith.

Nothing was going to stop them now.


End file.
